


Communing With Nature

by ThePlaidFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books & Novels, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox/pseuds/ThePlaidFox
Summary: Love this story to pieces!Pencil and ink on paper





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evansentranced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansentranced/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Handbook of Elf Psychology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507700) by [evansentranced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansentranced/pseuds/evansentranced). 



> Love this story to pieces!
> 
> Pencil and ink on paper


End file.
